


Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (1/6)

by Adorable Blondes (Chloe), bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: The Five Times Series [1]
Category: Chlollie - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M, adorable blondes, the five times series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/pseuds/Adorable%20Blondes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

Title: Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (1/6)  
Authors: [](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtremeroswellia**](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/)**chloeas**  
Rated: PG  
Note: This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, would like to.

Seven year old Oliver Queen peeked his head out the door of the ballroom at the Luthor mansion in Smallville, Kansas, and smirked. His parents had dragged him to this lame party instead of letting him stay behind with Lenora, their housekeeper, who'd promised she'd make him cookies and play Nintendo with him while they were away. And the party was dull.

It was mostly adults, and all adults were dull. Especially when they got all dressed up in stupid fancy clothes and talked about things he didn't understand. And when old women pinched his cheeks or patted his head, he wanted to smack them, but he knew he'd be in trouble with his mom and dad if he did.

Instead? He was just going to get the heck out of the party.

Four year old Chloe had lost her parents at some point during the party, but she didn't mind, no matter where she went, they _always_ found her, even that one time at grandpa's house when she was playing spaceship in his closet, behind all of the boxes he had hidden there, and she thought they were the evil aliens looking for her so she had stayed very quiet when they called out her name.

But then it was just her parents and she was being silly.

This time, though, she wasn't hiding, she was exploring this really big castle, she had never been there before and it looked really cool so she wondered if there were monsters or dragons hidden somewhere, because everyone knew castles had things like that hidden in them.

She looked around for a moment and saw a boy sneaking out, frowning, she followed him, boys were silly and he probably wouldn't know there was a dragon out there. She went after him quietly, watching where he was going.

Oliver headed down the long, darkened corridor, peeking into various rooms and hoping to find an exit. Instead, he just found more rooms. "Stupid Luthor mansion," he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder and freezing when he spotted a small figure following him. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get into trouble," she said matter-of-factly, her hands going to her hips as she pursed her lips together, "what are _you_ doing here? I don't think you're supposed to be here, you know? What if you find the dragon?"

He had started to argue when she mentioned _dragon_. "What? What dragon?" he asked uncertainly, frowning.

"The dragon that lives in the castle," duh. Everyone knew there were dragons in castles, her cousin Lois was right about boys being dumb, except her daddy, he was the smartest, but he was a daddy so he didn't count, "isn't that what you're looking for?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "And dragons aren't even real." He was pretty sure anyway. "I'm escaping."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she stared at him, "they are too!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him for a moment for good measure before dropping her arms back to her sides, "what are you escaping from, anyway?"

"This dumb party," he said, making a face that clearly stated she should have known that. "It's lame." He tugged at the tie around his neck until he managed to loosen it, then he slipped it off over his head and tossed it on the floor. "And so are ties."

"What's dumb about the party?" She asked, sincerely curious but made a face when he tossed his tie on the floor, "you are going to have to pick that up, you know? Mommy says you shouldn't leave things on the floor, she told me if I picked up _aaaall_ of my toys, I might get a puppy for Christmas!" Chloe said excitedly, the skirt of her dress bouncing a little as she did.

For a moment, he grinned at her excitement, then he frowned again. Girls were lame. And they had cooties. Except his mom, but she was a mom so that didn't count. "Well, I'm not picking it up," he told her. "And I'm not going back to the party. Because it's all adults and there's nothing to do and I wanna go outside."

With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head and made a face at him, "it's snowing, you can't go outside, why do you wanna go outside?"

"Because it's snowing," he said, shaking his head. "Wouldn't _you_ rather play in the snow?" He made a face back at her.

Chloe considered him for a moment, looking back towards the place her parents were at then back at the boy with big eyes and nodding, "...yeah?" She knew she shouldn't, her mommy said she should be careful because her dress was new but she _really_ liked playing in the snow and there was a lot of it and she couldn't let the silly boy go outside by himself because what if the dragon found him?

He shrugged a little. "Well, first we need to find a way to get out of here. This place is huge." He frowned, looking up and down the corridor.

"We need to be careful with the dragon," she reminded him and made her way to where he was, looking around for a second then shrugging, "I think it's this way!" Without giving him time to think, she started running in the direction she had pointed out.

"Hey, wait up!" He frowned and followed her, running to catch up, and leaving his tie far behind on the floor without so much as a second thought.

But she didn't stop, not until she reached the end of the hallway, she tiptoed and looked out the big glass windows and her eyes widened, there was so much snow, it was almost as high as the window itself, "Woah... look!" She told him, eyes outside, everything around them was covered in snow, it didn't get like that at home.

Oliver gave up any ideas of protest he had when he looked out as instructed, his own eyes widening. "Wow," he whispered. "It's never like this in Star City," he told her, still staring. He'd never seen so much snow in his entire life. It made him want to get outside even more.

Chloe paused, cocking her head and looking up at him curiously, "what is Star City?" She had never heard about it before and she liked learning new things.

"It's where I live," he told her, glancing down at her and actually smiling. "It's in California."

"Oh," she looked at him, "is that really, really far away? Like Metropolis?"

He paused, thinking. "It was an hour long plane trip," he said uncertainly.

At that information, her eyes widened even more, "you were on a _plane_?"

Oliver nodded a little. "You've never been on one?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she nodded, "Daddy says I was, but I was too little so I don't remember..." she told the boy with a slight pout on her lips, "I wish I did, my cousin says it's fun and everything looks like Lego things from up there! Is it true? Because Lois lies sometimes, like when she told me Santa didn't even exist and then he brought me presents anyway and ate the cookies I left him so he obviously exist."

He started to say Lois was right about Santa, but something kept him from it. "Everything does look tiny from a plane. Like little lego cities. And sometimes if it's cloudy you can't see the cities below at all, just the clouds. Oh!" He grinned suddenly. "You can come on our plane!"

"Really!?" She grinned brightly and bounced again, her pigtails moving up and down, "can my mom and dad come too? Oh and bear! He's my bunny."

"Sure!" he agreed, nodding and smiling back at her. "You have a bunny?"

Chloe giggled and nodded, "he's not a _real_ bunny, but he has a purple tie so I know he's a boy. I wanted to bring him but mom said that I was wearing my big girl dress so I had to leave Bear at home and besides, he could get dirty and then I wouldn't be able to sleep with him and I don't like sleeping without Bear."

The girl talked so quickly he almost had a hard time keeping up with her. Almost. "Oh. I thought you meant like a pet." He started to say something else when he heard a familiar voice down the hall calling his name, and another calling for someone named 'Chloe.'

He sighed a little. "I think I'm in trouble."

Her eyes widened a little when she heard her dad's voice and she smiled, "That's my dad! He found me, he always does." She smiled at Oliver then frowned a little, ignoring the voiced as they got closer, "Why are you in trouble?"

"Because I lost my tie," he whispered, looking worried. "And ran away from the boring party."

"Oh," pursing her lips together as she thought for a minute then grinned, grabbing his hand and starting to run back to where they were, "I know where your tie is! We can find it and then you won't be in trouble anymore!"

He was more than a little surprised when she grabbed his hand and literally pulled him down the corridor, right _past_ their dad's. His eyes were wide as he grabbed his tie off the floor and quickly tugged it on over his head. "Thanks," he whispered as they turned to face their parents.

"Oliver, what on earth you doing?" His dad chuckled a little at the sight of the now-crooked, not-quite-tied tie around his son's neck. "Come here. Your mother will have a fit."

Chloe smiled at the boy then waved at him before wrapping her arms tightly around her dad's neck as he picked her up, "we didn't find the dragon, but daddy! There is a _looot_ of snow outside and I really wanted to play in there but then he said he would let us go on his plane!" She said excitedly.

Gabe chuckled and kissed the top of his daughter's head as she continued to speak then turned to the other man, "better return this one to her mother," then turned to the boy, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He smiled and started back to the ballroom.

As her dad took her away, Chloe waved at the boy and smiled brightly before turning to her dad again, "And then he said I could bring Bear too, Daddy, can we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

**Title:** Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (2/6)  
 **Authors:** [](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtremeroswellia**](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/)**chloeas**  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Note:** This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, would like to.

[Part One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/347624.html)

Her dad had insisted on dragging her to this interview of his with him under the excuse that she could see the inside of the Queen Industries building and had told her that it was the tallest building in Metropolis and blah blah blah, but she knew he just didn't want her to stay home alone.

With a bored sigh, Chloe looked up at the big clock on the wall then back to her diary, she knew her dad didn't think she was old enough, but she was _eight_ she could stay home by herself just fine, it would be way better than just sitting in that boring office and waiting while her dad talked to... whoever it was he was talking to.

Ice cream wasn't _that_ interesting, she probably wouldn't even wanna go anymore by the time he got out of his meeting.

"I don't get why I have to be here anyway," he complained, his brow furrowed as he frowned. "You should have just let me stay home." He folded his arms across his chest and sat down in a chair as Lenora made her way through the room, shaking her head a little.

"You can't stay home by yourself, Oliver, you're only eleven," she said as she made her way through the waiting area. "Now stop pouting. I'm going into a meeting, but I'll be out soon." She paused and turned to face him. "Don't get into any trouble."

He made a face at her as she turned away and disappeared into the back office.

Chloe raised her head to look at the boy when she heard the conversation and sat back heavily against her chair that was only a couple of chair away from his, "this sucks, I have to wait too."

Oliver turned his head to look at her, his frown deepening a bit. Something tugged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Why do you have to wait?" he asked.

"My dad is in an interview, is that what your mom is here for too?" She asked curiously, at least she could talk to someone, there was only so much information she could find around that small waiting room, which she wasn't allowed to leave.

His expression darkened and he looked away. "She's _not_ my mother," he said flatly. "My mother's dead."

Her eyes widened as he spoke then fell a little, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, feeling bad for assuming, "why are you here, then?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, not looking up from the floor. "Lenora dragged me here so she could be at some meeting." He gestured toward one of the inner offices. "I wanted to stay home."

"I did too," she shrugged a little and looked towards the office her dad was in, "but my dad didn't agree even though my uncle lets my cousin stay home alone _all the time_ and she's only a year older than I am."

He heaved a sigh and propped his head up on one fist. "You look old enough to stay home by yourself to me."

Chloe watched him for a moment and nodded, "so are you, but apparently they can't agree with us. How long do you think you'll have to be here for?"

"Beats me. These meetings take forever." He glanced around the waiting room, looking for something to do.

With a frown, she made a face, "my dad said I would be able to see the building, but apparently, I can't even leave this room, stupid company."

He bristled a little at that remark. "You know what building this is, right?"

"Tallest building in Metropolis, yeah, I know." She told him with a roll of her eyes, still completely unimpressed by the fact that she was locked up in this particular waiting room that only had one big window and nothing else to do.

He scowled. "It belongs to Queen Industries."

"Yeah, I can read, I saw the big sign up front," she gave him a look, still just as unimpressed, "so?"

He narrowed his eyes, leaning forward in his chair. "You want to see the rest of the building?"

Her eyebrows raised at that and she sat up, closing her diary over her lap, "yeah?" She said a little excited then frowned, "but no one is going to let us leave here."

He smirked at her. "They won't question it if you're with _me_ ," he responded a bit smugly.

"And who are _you_?"

"Oliver _Queen_."

Chloe just stared at him for a moment, eying him suspiciously as she tried to decide if she should believe him or not, obviously if he was Oliver Queen, even if she didn't know who that was, he was probably the son of the owner of the building, like Lex Luthor was her dad's boss' son, but she didn't like Lex very much, he always had a frown on his face. There was only one way to find out if he was telling the truth, "prove it."

He glanced around the waiting room, then smirked as he rose to his feet, picking up a magazine and flipping it open. He thrust it in front of her triumphantly, showing her the picture of him at his parents' funeral two years ago. "There. Good enough?"

With wide eyes, she read over the cover of the magazine, her face falling a little as she read about both his mom and dad being killed in a plane crash and then she felt really bad for the boy, her mom had left her and her dad, but at least she was still alive and Chloe was going to find her eventually, but Oliver was never going to see his parents again.

That made Chloe want to give him a hug. And give her dad a hug too. But she just stood up instead and nodded, "lets go, then."

He dropped the magazine on the table and took her by the hand without thinking about it, leading her out of the waiting room and heading down the corridor toward the elevators. "You wanna see the view from the roof? I like it up there. It's quiet. No one bothers you."

Chloe clutched her diary tightly in her free hand and followed him, nodding, "yeah, that's cool."

He grinned and hit the up button, waiting impatiently for the doors to slide open.

"Mr. Queen?" an unfamiliar voice asked uncertainly.

He turned around to see an older girl--older than him anyway--looking at him hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

He gave her a funny look. "Yes."

Once they got into the elevator and the doors closed behind them, Chloe looked at him with wide eyes, "who was that?" For a second, she was pretty sure they had gotten in trouble.

Oliver shrugged a little. "I don't know. She works here, I guess."

"And _everyone_ knows you here?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

He shifted a little uncomfortably. "Most of them were at the funeral," he said, his voice growing quiet.

Chloe's face fell a little and she stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry about your parents, it must be really hard, my aunt died a couple of years ago, I don't really remember it that well but it still makes my cousin really upset."

Oliver looked down at her, and for one brief moment, the sadness was reflected in his brown eyes. Then he looked away again. "That sucks."

Without thinking about it, she reached for his hand again, "do you live with that woman you came in with?"

He nodded a little, unconsciously squeezing her hand. "Her name's Lenora. She was our housekeeper and sorta looked after me when my parents when away on business. She's my guardian now."

"Is she nice?" Chloe asked quietly, watching him.

"Yeah, she is when I'm not piss--uh, making her mad." He glanced at her quickly.

Squinting slightly, Chloe shrugged, "I know what pissing someone off means, my dad says my cousin has the mouth of a sailor and I think it's because her dad is a general."

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh." The elevator doors slid open and he tugged on her hand gently, pulling her out onto the roof of Queen Industries. "See?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked around the roof, "wow..." she could barely see any of the other buildings at all and if she looked up, "it feels like we're just in the middle of the sky."

He smiled, this time for real, moving over to the ledge and climbing up on it. "It's cool." He looked down over the city fearlessly.

With a gasp, she held on to his hand tightly, "you shouldn't, you could fall..."

"I won't," he promised, glancing back at her. "I always get up here when I'm in Metropolis." He shrugged a little.

"Why?" She asked quietly, watching him and still holding on to his hand with no plans of letting go until he got down, Lois liked doing crazy things like that too.

He cocked his head to one side, his brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about her question. "I like the view, I guess."

"Promise you will never fall when you do that?" Because you didn't break promises, you shouldn't, anyway. Her dad had told her as much.

Oliver blinked at the question and looked at her once more, not sure why she cared whether he fell or not. "Promise," he said, climbing down off the ledge.


	3. Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (3/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

Title: Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (3/6)  
Authors: [info]xtremeroswellia and [info]chloeas  
Rated: PG  
Note: This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, would like to.

Sixteen year old Oliver Queen sat silently on the front steps of his dorm, his arms resting on his knees as he stared blankly at the ground, his brown eyes troubled. A few days ago, he'd watched as Lex Luthor had nearly killed his own best friend right in front of him, and then watched in horror as the young man was hit by a car.

The driver had been horrified, but Lionel Luthor assured him no charges would be pressed--after all it had been an accident. And Lionel had reassured all of them that Duncan would get the best medical care available, though Oliver suspected it was more due to wanting to keep his son out of trouble than any real concern for Duncan.

And then Duncan had died.

He rubbed his face tiredly. He hadn't slept well since that day. He was supposed to be leaving for Christmas break, but he didn't see the point. Not since Lenora had passed away the year before. Sure, there was other staff back in Star City at the mansion, but he wasn't close to any of them. He figured he'd might as well stay on campus for the holiday.

"At least I have a father to go home to." Lex Luthor looked down at him, his eyes dark and narrowed.

Oliver's jaw tensed a little, but then he shrugged. "Good for you." He wasn't going to rise to the bait.

Shooting him another dark look, Lex moved past him and into the dorm.

He'd heard something from one of his friends that Lionel wasn't the one coming to pick up Lex, but some employee that worked for him. That was sad, too, but Oliver was all too familiar with that drill himself to feel too bad for the other kid. Besides, since Lex had beaten Duncan half to death, Oliver had seen a cold darkness in him that he hadn't noticed before. While he felt guilty for having bullied and picked on Lex for so long, he knew it wasn't _entirely_ his fault.

Oliver didn't want to be taken over by that same cold darkness, and he had made up his mind that same day that he was going to be a better person, one way or another.

"Stay here, I won't be long," Gabe promised Chloe before turning around and walking up the stairs of the dorm.

Chloe nodded and shrugged, sliding her hands into her jacket pockets, she was just happy to be away from Smallville for a while, and since this meant they could spend Christmas in metropolis with her cousins, she wasn't minding the fact that her dad had to pick Lex Luthor up, even it he wasn't exactly _nice_ , she could put up with him for a couple of hours in exchange for a whole week with Lois and Lucy.

Still, it didn't mean she had to stay inside the car, as soon as her dad was inside the building, she got out and in no time, she saw the boy sitting outside the building.

"Do you live here?"

He looked up at the sound of the voice and found himself staring at a vaguely-familiar looking blonde girl. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he tried to place her even as he nodded. "Yeah, I live here."

Chloe also vaguely remember seeing him before, although she wasn't sure, he definitely didn't live in Smallville, "what's your name?" She asked curiously, that might help her remember.

"Oliver," he said quietly, dropping his gaze to the ground again. "What's yours?"

That name didn't really ring a bell, but he looked really upset so Chloe walked closer, "Chloe." She paused, "what's wrong?"

He shrugged a little and glanced at her once more. "Not that fond of holidays," he admitted.

"Howcome?" She asked as she sat down next to him, eyes on his face. He really did look familiar, she was almost remembering where she knew him from, but she couldn't figure it out.

Oliver was silent for a moment, still trying to figure out why she looked so familiar to him, as well. "My parents died a few years ago," he said with a slight shrug. "Haven't really gotten into the Christmas spirit since then." He paused. "Have we met before?"

"I'm sorry," she said then frowned a little, nodding, "I think so, you look familiar, but I don't know where."

He frowned, too, studying her intently. If he hadn't recognized her from somewhere, he'd just assume she'd seen his picture in the papers or on the news. "Where do you live?" he asked uncertainly.

"Smallville," the word was spoken with a roll of her eyes, her friends were nice but she still wished she lived in Metropolis, "my dad had to move because of his work, but I used to live in Metropolis."

Metropolis. He cocked his head to one side and looked at her. "Maybe we met there. I'm in Metropolis sometimes. Haven't been for awhile, but in the past..." His voice trailed off.

Raising her eyebrows, she watched him for a long moment then her eyes widened, "are you Oliver _Queen_?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, actually, I am."

"I met you once," she smiled brightly, sitting up, "it was a long time ago, you showed me the rooftop of the Queen Industries building in Metropolis!"

Oliver paused, her words triggering a memory of that day and he looked at her with vague surprise on his expression. "That was you?"

Chloe grinned, nodding, "yeah, I remember because my cousin didn't believe me, I think she still doesn't, when I told her I had met you."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. She was a cute kid, and her smile was infectious despite his otherwise melancholy mood. "Do you have a cell phone?"

There was a pause and her eyes widened a little then she nodded, "yeah," she told him, pulling it out of her jacket pocket, it wasn't _really_ hers, but he didn't need to know that.

"Does it have a camera?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

With a big smile, she nodded, the new cellphone her dad had just gotten from LuthorCorp did everything, she pushed a couple of buttons then showed him the camera, "here."

He smiled at her. "Come here," he said, as he took the phone from her and patted the spot beside him.

It didn't take longer than a second for her to realize what he was doing, she sat down next to him and grinned brightly, "no way she won't believe me now."

Oliver grinned in response, hesitating a moment, then wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning his face close to hers as he held the camera phone out and snapped a picture of them. He saved it to the phone and handed it back to her. "There you go."

Chloe grinned at the camera then took the phone and slid it back into her pocket, without thinking about it, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, not only because he was really cute, even if he was way older than she was, but also because he was really nice, besides, he was sad earlier, "thank you."

The kiss caught him off guard for a moment, and even though Oliver Queen didn't normally _blush_ , he was pretty sure he was doing just that. "You're welcome," he told her.

She blushed too, but she would have done it again, "are you going to spend Christmas here? I wish we were coming to pick you up instead, you're much nicer than Lex Luthor."

Oliver turned his head to look at her, caught off guard by his words. "You're picking up Lex?"

With a shrug, Chloe nodded, "my dad works for Mr. Luthor and he said he could have the whole week off as long as he picked Lex up before we made our way to Metropolis."

He frowned deeply, concern in his eyes. "Oh," he murmured.

Chloe's eyes widened a little and she glanced at the building behind them to make sure her dad and Lex Luthor weren't coming out before leaning closer and whispering to Oliver, "are you friends with him?"

"Not even close," he answered, frown deepening. "Listen, Chloe, Lex is...be careful around him. Don't be alone with him, okay?"

Well, now she was intrigued, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "why? What would he do?"

Oliver hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, then looked back at her. "He's dangerous." He met her eyes, his expression solemn. "Just trust me okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, eyes a little wide again, "I'll tell my dad to be careful too." And then she paused, frowning worriedly at him, "he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not me, no," he said quietly. But the fact Lex had hurt his supposed best friend just made him all that more dangerous in Oliver's opinion.

Just as she was about to ask another question, she heard the doors for the building opening, followed by her dad's voice, and quickly stood up, turning to look up the stairs to see her dad carrying a brown, heavy looking suitcase as Lex followed him.

"Ah, there she is," Gabe said with a smile Chloe knew wasn't a real one, "Chloe this is Mr. Luthor."

But the boy didn't even acknowledge her, he glared at Oliver then stomped towards the car.

Chloe made a face at her dad then looked down at Oliver, "I guess I'll see you around."

He rose to his feet slowly, meeting her eyes for a moment. "Don't forget what I said." His voice was barely audible.

"I won't," she nodded a little and smiled softly at him, "thanks again and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said to her, as well, watching as she and her dad headed for their car.


	4. Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (4/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

**Title:** Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (4/6)  
 **Authors:** [](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtremeroswellia**](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Note:** This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, would like to.

[Part One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/347624.html) \- [Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/348605.html) \- [Part Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/349708.html)

 

A bunch of the Daily Planet summer interns had managed to make fake IDs (Chloe may or may not have been the one to make them) and they had been planning their Saturday night for weeks, they were going to the Ace of Clubs, the newest, most popular club in Metropolis, and hopefully would be able to get in and have an amazing night.

After spending almost two hours in line for it, most of them managed to get into the club, but a couple of the boys weren't allowed in. Either way, Chloe was in there and the place was amazing, she even had had a drink, but she didn't plan on getting drunk. Just dance and have a good time.

And that's what she was doing, until some guy decided to grab her arm and pull her flush against him, "I'm not interested in dancing," she told him and tried to pull away, but he had his hands on both of her arms now and didn't look like he planned on letting go.

"But I am." He told her with a disgusting smirk on his face.

Across the room, Oliver sat at the bar, a pretty girl on each side of him. He smiled at each of them in turn and ordered them drinks, getting a refill on his own. He'd been in Metropolis for a week, and he was already bored. He was bored with clubs, bored with the girls, and just bored in general. There had to be more to life than this.

There had to be.

Sighing softly, he took a long drink and set his empty glass down on the bar, swiveling on the stool to turn and look out at the crowd.

"I didn't ask you," she glared at him and tried to pull away again, her arm still hurting from when her supposed best friend had shoved her against a wall just a couple of days ago.

As he looked over the crowd, he caught sight of something that made his eyes narrow. He could see a guy gripping tightly onto a pretty blonde girl's arm, pulling her close, and he could tell from the way she was struggling that his attention was clearly unwanted. His jaw tensed as he rose to his feet and made his way through the crowd and across the room.

This guy was at least twice her size, she was pretty sure he was bigger than Clark, Chloe looked around for a second, trying to spot any familiar faces but next thing she knew, the man was pushing her towards a darker corner of the room.

"What part of let go of me can't you understand, you freak?" She told him, struggling once more to try to loosen his grip on her but he just smirked at her.

"Feisty, just how I like them."

"Apparently you also like them against their will. I think she told you to let her go." His voice was harsh and he gripped the man's arm none-too-gently.

Her eyes widened as she heard someone else speak and she didn't think twice before pulling away when the guy's grip on her loosened.

"She was asking for it, you should have seen the way she was dancing and look at that dress, man..."

Chloe heard her attacker telling the other man, and frowned harder, now just angry, "just because a gir--" she paused and corrected herself, remembering she was supposed to be 21 and not 16, "a woman feels like dancing it doesn't mean she's 'asking for it', there's a name for what you're doing and I hope you land in jail for it."

Oliver had heard enough. Without warning, he slammed his fist into the guy's face, watching with satisfaction, and a slight grimace of pain as the guy hit the floor hard. "Talking rarely works with guys like that," he said, turning to look at the girl and pausing.

Her eyes widened as she watched the guy hit the floor, he wasn't unconscious, but he was in pain. Good.

"Thank you," she said before turning to look at the man that was standing in front of her, her eyes widening when she saw the familiar face, it had been three years since she had seen him, but she saw his face on the news enough to know exactly what he looked like, "Oliver?"

He stared at her for a long moment, his own eyes filled with surprise. "It's Chloe, right?" His voice was uncertain.

She nodded slightly, watching him, not sure if she should be more surprised that he came to her rescue or that he actually _remembered_ her name, "yeah, hm, thanks, are you okay? Is your hand hurting?"

"I'm fine," he told her, studying her for a moment. "Are you all right?" He glanced down at the guy, who was slowly climbing to his feet, glaring at Oliver hatefully.

"Yeah, thanks," she smoothed her hands down her dress and glared at the guy before stepping away from him and closer to Oliver.

He reached out and gently took her by the arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here." His voice was quiet.

Chloe did her best not to flinch as he touched her arm right where she had a big purple bruise, stupid Clark, stupid random guy and stupid being so pale, she walked with Oliver, ready to not only get out of that particular area of the club but ready to get out of the club altogether.

Oliver led her through the crowd, ignoring the eyes on them as they left and headed outside. He took her by the hand and looked down at her arm for a moment beneath the lamplight on the street. "What happened?" He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

It was weird to see so much concern in his face, especially considering she had only met the guy twice before, "the guy was being a jerk and you smacked him down?" She answered, hoping that would be enough information for him.

He didn't buy that for a second. "You don't get a bruise that color that fast," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Right, that, well, my best friend decided to act like a jerk, I tried calling him on it and apparently he doesn't realize his own strength." She was actually embarrassed to admit that Clark had done that to her, even if it was to someone who was nearly a complete stranger.

"Sounds like your friend needs a lesson in how to treat women," he said, frowning. "You're sure you're all right?" He couldn't believe he'd run into her again after so many years.

With a nod, she looked up at him, "I'm okay, thanks." Her answer was sincere, but she wasn't really all that interested in talking about that, "what are you doing in Metropolis?"

"Haven't you read the headlines?" His voice grew distant. "Being the billionaire playboy."

With a frown, she watched him, both times she had run into him before, he had looked miserable, just like this time, "the way you say it, it doesn't sound like nearly as much fun as the papers had me believe."

He shrugged a little, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Yeah, well. What is?" He looked away for a moment. "Are you living in Metropolis again? You lived somewhere else right? Some little town?"

"No, I'm just here for the summer, for an internship," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest, "still living in Smallville, unfortunately," she smiled a little at him, "you have a good memory."

At that, he smiled a bit. "Well." He shrugged again. "I guess. Where are you interning?" he asked curiously.

"The Daily Planet," she told him sheepishly since he had just made a bitter comment about the papers seconds ago.

Amusement flickered over his face and he hung his head. "I'm consorting with the enemy."

Chloe grinned softly, "not only that, you're _protecting_ the enemy from gross, drunk jerks."

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, well. Enemy or no, no guy has the right to put his hand on a woman who isn't interested." He glanced at her with a faint smile.

"I think I'm changing you from playboy billionaire to the defender of weak and helpless, sounds like that headline might suit you better." She smiled at him, cocking her head a little.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm no hero," he said quietly. "And somehow I don't think you're weak _or_ helpless."

She raised her eyebrows right back at him, "I'm not, but we gotta write what sells, or at least, my boss told me."

Oliver shook his head a little. "Somehow I don't think people would buy that," he said wryly. He studied her for a moment. "You live nearby?" he asked.

"A couple of blocks that way," she told him, pointing to their right, "I'm staying with my cousin."

"Walk you home? You know, if you want." He paused. "Or I could call you a cab."

Chloe considered for a second then shrugged, "you don't have anything else to do?"

"Not really," he admitted quietly.

With a soft smile, she nodded, "okay, then. If you don't mind."

He smiled back a little. "I don't mind at all."


	5. Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (5/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

Title: Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (5/6)  
Authors: [](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtremeroswellia**](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/)**chloeas**  
Rated: PG  
Note: This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, would like to.

Oliver was exhausted, and the last thing he wanted to do was make an appearance before the media. He'd been stuck on some god-forsaken island for two years. What he wanted was to take a three-day shower, eat food that he hadn't hunted and cooked himself, and sleep for the next several weeks. But as soon as the helicopter had landed in Metropolis, and the press had swarmed the airport, effectively shutting the place down for three hours, he'd known that wasn't going to happen.

He hadn't been back ten minutes before the board of trustees had managed to coerce him into a press conference, so now he stood in the middle of the crowd, a nervous Tess Mercer beside him.

Chloe couldn't believe her luck, the reporter that was supposed to cover Oliver Queen's return had gotten stuck in the airport and she just happened to be the next person to walk into her editor's office and had gotten the story. This just might pull her out of the basement of the Daily Planet.

She sat down in the front row of the room that was set to hold the press conference, one of the perks of holding a Daily Planet press pass, next to her one of the Planet's photographers, and she was actually nervous as well as excited. The excitement part came from the work portion of the day and the nervous part came from seeing Oliver Queen again. She had met him three times before and he had remembered her during the second and third time, which made her believe he would remember her now and maybe, that would get her an exclusive interview with him. On top of that, she had been incredibly relieved to hear that he wasn't, after all, dead.

Oliver had been incredibly nice to her every time she saw him, no arrogance, no superiority, just nice. And sad. Although she didn't blame him, losing his parents so early in his life must have been hard and every time she saw him, since she was eight, she had felt like comforting him, which was why when he was declared dead, it broke her heart a little. She just hoped he had found some happiness between the time she saw him in Metropolis and the time his ship went missing.

But now that he stood in front of her, full beard and fresh scars on his face, she could still see that same sadness in his eyes. At least it looked like he was given another chance.

The crowd was so large, it was nearly overwhelming. He stared out at the sea of people. If there was one thing in the entire world that he hadn't missed during his time on the island, it was the press. He didn't get it. Didn't they understand there were more important things going on then his "miraculous reappearance?" There were people out there who needed help, people who deserved the attention and sympathy more than he did. He felt Mercy's hand tighten ever-so-slightly on his arm and he glanced at her, trying to offer her reassurance that he himself didn't really feel.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. _Just get this over with,_ he thought.

Stepping up to the microphone, he cleared his throat. His voice was still a little strained from lack of use in the past several months, but he did his best to make it clear and strong. "Anyone miss me?" he joked, more to ease his own nerves than anything.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at his joke, the entire room laughed, but no one spoke, it wasn't time for questions just yet.

He smiled faintly and picked up the glass of water that someone had thoughtfully set out for him. God, he'd missed clean water. He took a drink and then set it down once more. "If you're wondering where I've been, I had the fortune of washing up on a deserted island after my yacht was attacked." He looked around for a moment, struggling to find the words. "I can't say that it was the most pleasant experience I've ever had..."

And if that wasn't an understatement, then he wasn't really Oliver Queen.

"...but it was certainly a learning experience." He smiled a bit and glanced at Mercy before turning back to the crowd of press once more. "One I hope to never repeat," he added, and a few people in the crowd chuckled.

She, and she was sure most people around her, couldn't help but notice Oliver's interaction with the woman beside him, she didn't look familiar and when they walked, she had assumed he was his assistant, but she seemed to be a lot more than that, and Chloe almost felt sorry for her, the woman looked absolutely terrified.

"I know you all have questions, so why don't we move along?" He looked around.

There was a shower of 'Mr Queen' from all over the room, but the reporter for the New York Times was given the microphone and Chloe wanted to kick him, the New York Times was the Planet's biggest competition and they were number one in circulation right now, which made Chloe automatically dislike the man.

After he asked his question, however, she managed to get a hold of the microphone, or it was handed to her thanks to her badge.

She waited patiently for Oliver to finish answering her competitor's question, holding her voice recorder high so the sound would be clear, and then eventually, when Oliver said 'next question', she cleared her throat and lifted the microphone to her mouth, "Chloe Sullivan from the Daily Planet," she spoke, "welcome back, Mr. Queen." She said with a smile, eyes on him as she waited for him to find her in the crowd.

After a moment, his gaze settled on the petite blonde in the front row and he cocked his head to the side a little. Surely not. But it certainly looked like her. Either that or he'd spent way too many hours in the sun when he was on that island. He smiled back at her, holding her gaze. "Go ahead, Chloe."

It was really too bad they were only allowed one question, because she had thousands of them, both personal and non-personal questions. She paused and held his gaze for a second, "are you planning on resuming your position as CEO of Queen Industries?"

The crowd fell silent, awaiting his response, but he kept his eyes on her only. "Yes, I do," he answered with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen." She barely got the words out and a hundred more questions were already being asked, but she kept her eyes on him, a soft smile on her lips, for a long as she could.

He smiled back at her faintly, and proceeded to field questions for the next fifteen minutes before he held a hand up. "I'm afraid that's all the questions I'm taking for the day. Thank you for your time." He paused and caught Chloe's eyes once more, nodding ever so slightly to the side. He hoped she'd pick up that message.

And she did, or so she hoped it had been a message at all, she had been dying to talk to him so at his slight signal, she gave her partner the excuse that she needed to run to the restroom before leaving and told him she'd meet him out in the car before rushing to the side of the stage and making her way through the small side door only to be stopped by a security guard, "Mr. Queen is waiting for me," she told the man, "I'm with the Daily Planet."

 

"Yeah, right," the guard responded with a roll of his eyes.

"She's a friend, Mike. Let her in," Oliver said, glancing past the man to the blonde reporter.

Chloe smiled in relieve when she heard Oliver then shrugged at Mike, "It's okay, I'm sure you hear that a lot." She told him before walking past him and towards Oliver, "thank you."

 

He smiled at her, and waited for Mike to leave the room before he spoke. "You know, I remember reading that you were dead shortly before my yacht crashed."

With a shrug, she shook her head, "you're not the only one who gets to fake your own death, Oliver." It was weird that they had only met a few times and he felt like an old friend, she assumed it was because she had read so much about him, especially after he went missing, that she felt like she knew him so well.

 

An amused smile touched his lips at her words and he stepped a little closer to her. "I really need to shower and shave, but if you want to meet me at Queen Industries at seven, I'll give you one hell of an exclusive."

Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from asking if he was serious, just nodding instead, "I'll be there."

"Good." He gazed at her for a moment, then headed for the back exit. Then he paused in his tracks and turned to look at her again. "Glad you're still alive, Chloe." His voice was sincere.

Chloe smiled and nodded at him, "glad to see you're back," she paused and considered for a moment, "and Oliver? I like the beard." With a grin, she looked at him for a moment longer before turning around and walking back towards the door.

He ducked his head a little, grinning as he shook his head.

 


	6. Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (6/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.

**Title:** Five Times Chloe Met Oliver, and One Time She Met Green Arrow (6/6)  
 **Authors:** [](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtremeroswellia**](http://xtremeroswellia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Note:** This is very AU. We altered timelines, and also made it so Chloe and Oliver are only three years apart age-wise.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, would like to.

[Part One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/347624.html) \- [Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/348605.html) \- [Part Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/349708.html) \- [Part Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/354556.html) \- [Part Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/355386.html)

It was late. Very late. Probably almost three in the morning, and she was only now leaving work to get back to her dorm, she had spent most of the day working on a paper for one of her classes, which meant she was behind in her work, so she had bought the biggest cup of coffee available in Metropolis and had made her way to the Planet no earlier than ten than night, which explained the time she was leaving, and she had only worked a five hour shift, technically.

And this had been exactly what she wanted, since finding out what she had about her mom and _seeing_ her in that mental institution for the first time after so many years, she had been having problems sleeping, and the whole being possessed by a ghost thing didn't help much either.

Which meant, she was sleep-deprived, exhausted and the effect of the caffeine had already worn off. On top of that, she couldn't find the keys to her car. She walked slowly down the street, eyes on her purse as she dug through it.

"Drop the purse, Bitch," said a harsh voice from behind her, pressing a knife against her throat.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stilled, holding her hands up as the purse fell on the floor, "it's on the floor, calm down," she told him, her eyes wide.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yanked her backwards, into the alley. "Goddamn bossy women." The cold blade rested against her skin. "Never know when to shut up."

Her heart was beating fast against her chest and she wanted to call out for Clark, but she could feel the blade digging slightly against her neck and knew if she yelled, it would cut right into it, so she did her best not to move.

"That's right. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you, aren't you?" he muttered in her ear.

Chloe held her breath, looking around out of the corner of her eyes but still not moving, "yes," she whispered, wanting to kick herself for not even thinking this was a possibility in the middle of downtown Metropolis at three in the morning.

"Good girl," he responded coldly. Before he had the chance to say anything else, pain shot through his arm and he flew backwards at the impact of the arrow in his skin, screaming in pain.

She jumped when she heard the man scream, there was a strong wind and for a second, she thought it might be Clark, but as she turned around to see the man on the floor, she frowned as she saw an arrow sticking out of his arm.

He dropped silently onto the ground behind her and glared down at the man even with his dark glasses on. "That's what happens when you attempt to assault innocent young women," he said, his voice deeper than usual from the distorter.

And she jumped again as she turned to look at the owner of the arrow, her eyes wide, she hadn't expected to see another man standing there, she hadn't seen him coming from anywhere and she was just facing in that direction seconds ago.

"Thank you." She told him a little breathlessly as she stared at her mysterious hero.

He started slightly in recognition. Despite the darkness, his glasses had night vision and there was no doubt in his mind who the blonde standing in front of him was. "Awfully late to be walking alone," he commented.

Chloe brushed her hair behind her ear then lifted a hand to her throat. No blood was good. "Who are you?"

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Your knight in green leather, apparently."

"Metropolis has yet another vigilante? You guys keep popping up everywhere." She smirked softly, cocking her head to look at him.

"Who else?" he asked, arching an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

Squinting, she watched him for a moment, "don't keep up with the news much, do you? Angel of Vengeance? The name is still a work in progress if you ask me."

"Must have missed it," he told her with a shrug, amusement tugging his lips upwards. "Need a ride home?"

"My car is right there," she pointed at the only car left in the block, "and no offense, but I don't bring guys home on the first date," she smirked.

"If this is your idea of a date, I'm afraid to ask what kind of guys you're interested in," he responded, returning her smirk.

With a roll of her eyes, she grinned and nodded, "you should be."

He glanced down at the guy on the ground, who was whimpering in pain. He rolled his eyes and motioned her toward her car. "I'll deal with him. You should get home, Miss."

"I'll call the police," she told him, finally pulling her keys from her purse and pulling her cellphone out too, "thanks again."

"What, no reward?" he teased, smirking.

Chloe grinned a little, "maybe next time."

He grinned back at her and pulled his bow from behind him, firing an anchor line to the roof. "See you around." Before she had time to respond, he was propelled upward and onto the roof.

Her eyes widened as she watched him go, grinning softly, she would have to try and find out more about him.


End file.
